kcundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Craig Cooper
Craig George Washington Carver Cooper Jr. is a spy from a secret government agency and is K.C., Ernie, and Judy's father. He is a main character in K.C Undercover. He is portrayed by Kadeem Hardison. Summary He is an experienced spy and helps his wife Kira raise their daughter K.C. as a teenage spy. Personality Craig is quirky, childish, and funny. He can be ridiculously overprotective, when he found out K.C. was dating Prince Promomomo and threatened him to stay away from his daughter if the relationship kept going. Including, when K.C. wanted to throw a Halloween party in their house and found out that she wanted to do this for a boy she likes. However, in K.C. and Brett: The Final Chapter - Part 1, he didn't seem to overreact to the fact K.C. wanted to go camping with a boy she likes, as he was seemingly fine with it, possibly meaning that he now trusts K.C. Character History In "[[Pilot|'Pilot']]," Craig, along with his wife Kira, has his daughter K.C. tested to see if she is qualified to become a spy or not. Craig and Kira have K.C. captured by a spy who's working with them and then driven to an abandoned location. Once K.C. escapes, Craig and Kira decide she is well fit to become a spy and they explain to her their secret spy history. They then send her on her first mission to retrieve a cell phone with a dangerous virus that can create worldwide havoc. But, after K.C. embarrassingly fails to ask the enemy teen spy to go to the school dance so she can get closer to him, K.C. no longer wants to be a spy out of embarrassment that she can't even ask a cute guy out. Craig and Kira have a talk with K.C. and express their disappointment in her because she's quitting. This however makes K.C. feel guilty so she decides to try the mission again. After she succeeds, with the help of Ernie, Craig and Kira are very proud of her. In "My Sister from Another Mother... Board" K.C. begs Kira and Craig to let Ernie be a part of the team, and they consider it. But instead of letting Ernie on, they let Judy on, a robot. When Kira and Craig find out that K.C. Went on that mission, they are extremely dissapointed. They then are with the rest if the family when K.C. Gets interrogated but they make throng right by capturing the villain and getting the artifact back. Physical Appearance Craig has dark brown skin and black hair. Family [[K.C. Cooper|'K.C. Cooper']] K.C. is Kira and Craig's daughter and like her father, they're both secret spies. [[Ernie Cooper|'Ernie Cooper']] Ernie is Kira and Craig's son. [[Kira Cooper|'Kira Cooper']] Kira is Craig's wife and also his spy partner. [[Judy Cooper|'Judy Cooper']] Judy is a sarcastic robot spy Craig and Kira bought to help with missions. Judy poses as their daughter. Quotes Trivia *In Double Crossed Part 1 it's revealed that he was the top of his spying class and could defeat everyone except Zane. *Zane used to be his partner. *Both he and Zane were in love with Kira, but she chose Craig. *Craig's middle name George Washington Carver is a tribute to George Washington Carver who invented 100 uses for peanuts. *In "Do You Want to Know A Secret" we learn that Craig has a niece named Abby Martin. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Cooper Family Category:Spy